


The Honeymoon

by ReadingIsEverything



Series: Marriage And That Which Comes With It [6]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 05:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10757754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingIsEverything/pseuds/ReadingIsEverything
Summary: This is a work about Calzona's honeymoon. Please enjoy.





	1. Part 1

At least it was time for Callie and Arizona’s honeymoon. They were going to a resort and spa in Hawaii. The two had worked hard to get the money and the time to do it, so they were very excited.

Callie woke up next to her wife and grinned. She couldn’t believe she got to call Arizona that. She finally could call herself Mrs. Robins.  
“Ready?” she asked softly as the two lay together and as Arizona woke up. “Hell yeah,” the pediatric surgeon answered, her smile mirroring Callie’s. The two made it out of the house and were headed toward SeaTac in no time. There was a bit of traffic. Callie, who was driving, growled in frustration and hit the steering wheel. “Move the fuck along!” She yelled, making Arizona smile in fond exasperation. “You’re so weird,” she teased. Callie smiled. “I do have somewhere to be with my hot wife,” she explained.

The other woman blushed at the compliment. “You’re something else,” she said definitively. Callie nodded in agreement. “That I am, Doctor Torres,” she affirmed.

In no time, the couple had made it to the airport and were seated on their first-class flight to Hawaii. “Nonstop?” Callie asked when Arizona told her about their flight details. “Nonstop,” she confirmed. Callie smiled. She was glad they had been able to afford the nonstop flight. She did not want to spend more time on a plane than she absolutely had to. She had a honeymoon to start.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a couple of highlights of their honeymoon.

The wives finally arrived at their destination, the Shangri-La Hotel in Honolulu, Hawaii. They looked around them.

Callie wore an expresión of awe and delight. The room was very spacious and cool, decorated in soft blue and white. The drapes and sheets were silk while the upholstery was velvet. She walked over and ran her fingers over the armchair in the corner of the room, noting how soft and smooth the white vaelvet was.  
?This is really great,” she remarked to Arizona, who was looking around much the same way her wife had. The other surgeon nodded, distracted. She seemed to be preoccupied, her mind elsewhere.

Callie laid a hand on her shoulder. “What’s up, buttercup?” she asked, making Arizona smile and turn to look at her. “I think they forgot,” she explained, looking at the clock like she had been just a moment ago. “Forgot what?”

At that very instant, the door opened and a tall woman wheeling a cart made her way inside with a huge smile. “Congratulations!” she chirped, beginning to take things of the cart and place them. Within a few minutes, Callie and Arizona were standing in their room which had balloons hanging from long, thin golden threads and their was a teakwood table that held a very large white cake that read “Congratulations to the newlyweds!” with fireworks and little hearts drawn in icing.

The orthopedic surgeon caught her breath, wonderment coloring her eyes. “Whoa,” she managed. Arizona giggled and hugged Callie tightly. “I think this vacation is getting off to a really fantabulous start, don’t you?” she asked.

Callie nodded, her grin a replica of ARizona’s as she looked around the room again. Aside from the cake, there was a bottle of Pino Noir and golden champagne glasses and a bowl of chilled chocolate-covered strawberries.

“I remembered these are your favorites. Also, the occasion’s just right.” Arizona grinned bashfully at Callie, who leapt forward and wrapped her arms tightly around Arizona. The pediatric surgeon’s smile couln’t have been brighter if it had been the sun.

“Let’s have some fun,” she suggested, and before Callie knew it, Arizona had grabbed her hand and the couple was running full throttle out of the room and out onto the veranda. 

Callie inhaled sharply as they made came to a stop on the veranda. The view was absolutely exquisite, she noted with appreciation. The clouds were white and fluffy and the sky was blue and free of any speck of gray. The sun was just setting, painting the blue a deep red at the edges. From their vantage point, they could see houses and beaches and even tiny people in the distance.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Arizona commented, as if she was reading Callie’s mind. The other woman smiled as she turned back to face Arizona. She absolutely loved how her wife could read her so well. She really wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world, even the most important surgery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am thinking about starting a new series that will be in the same verse as this one entitled "Family Affair" that will follow Calzona having kids and all. Please, please, please take a minute to comment and tell me what you think of that. Majority wins. Thanks for reading this series. Keep on living and keep on smiling. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Please leave comments and kudos and all. Keep on living and keep on smiling.


End file.
